Pent-up
by Keiii
Summary: Apa nama dari emosi yang kurasakan saat ini? JeongCheol/Seunghan/SeungcheolxJeonghan/seventeen


Seorang pemuda berparas cantik menatap kosong semua objek yang ditangkap netranya. Dengan earphone yang menyumpal telinganya, sesekali ia menghela napasnya berat. mata sayunya terpejam sejenak,

 _Apa nama dari emosi yang kurasakan saat ini? Senang? Sedih? Atau apa?_

Kini mata sayu itu kembali terbuka, buram. Mungkin dia terlalu kuat memejamkan matanya, pemuda itu menghentikan lagu yang sedari tadi memenuhi pendengarannya. Kini hiruk pikuk dunia yang memenuhi pendengarannya, entah suara orang orang yang sedang berbicang, suara kendaraan yang berlalu lalang, suara dari musisi jalanan yang memetik gitarnya, berisik memang. Diperhatikannya ekspresi dari setiap orang yang ada.

Jiwanya terlalu melankolis untuk memahami arti senyuman yang terukir diwajah orang-orang yang tertangkap oleh netranya, dan yang bisa dia lakukan hanya meniru tanpa memahami maknanya.

 _Kira-kira apa yang mereka rasakan saat tersenyum seperti itu?_

Pemuda itu mencoba meniru senyuman seperti yang dilakukan orang-orang tersebut, dan rasanya-pegal. Secara tak sengaja otaknya melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan. Seperti, bagaimana bisa orang-orang tahan dengan sensasi pegal saat tersenyum? Apa mereka tidak lelah?dan sebagainya.

"Yoon Jeonghan!" panggil seseorang.

Pemuda bernama Yoon Jeonghan itu menolehkan kepalanya lalu mengarahkan netranya ke sumber suara. Disana ada Choi Seungcheol. Seperti biasa dia melambaikan tangannya seraya tersenyum, lesung pipinya begitu terlihat dalam saat pemuda bernama Seungcheol itu tersenyum. Dan secara tak sengaja otaknya melontarkan pertanyaan-lagi,

 _Apa mungkin karena orang-orang terlihat menjadi lebih menarik saat tersenyum? Jika iya, kenapa hal itu tidak berlaku untukku?!_

Jeonghan mencoba menutupi pertanyaannya mengenai senyuman dengan cara melakukan hal yang sama seperti apa yang di lakukan oleh Seungcheol. Melambaikan tangan seraya tersenyum, tanpa mengetahui maknanya. Sekedar meniru.

Seungcheol semakin dekat lalu dia duduk disamping Jeonghan, dia masih tersenyum dengan lesung pipinya yang menawan itu dan kini dia menatap Jeonghan dengan tatapan yang bisa dibilang lembut.

"Aku merindukanmu, Hannie" tuturnya dengan nada yang tak kalah lembut dari tatapannya, lalu mencium kening Jeonghan.

Jeonghan tersenyum dan juga menatap pemuda yang ada dihadapannya dengan tatapan yang lembut pula. Lalu mengucapkan,

"Aku juga, Cheol. Aku senang kau sudah kembali."

Kata senang adalah salah satu kebohongan yang terucap dari mulut Jeonghan, bukan karena dia merasakan kebalikannya, tetapi dia tidak tau seperti apa perasaan senang itu.

"Memangnya kau sudah mengerti perasaan seperti apa senang itu hmm?" Tanya Seungcheol sedikit sarkastik.

Jeonghan hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya seraya menggeleng pelan. Seungcheol mengerti lantas dia membawa Jeonghan kedalam dekapannya, mengusap lembut bahunya.

"Sialnya hidupku ini, begitu hampa." Lirih Jeonghan serasa tertawa renyah.

Seungcheol lantas menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menaruh dagunya di bahu Jeonghan.

"Kau akan segera terbebas dari hampa yang membelenggumu, Hannie" bisik Seungcheol pelan.

"Aku harap.." ucap Jeonghan nyaris berbisik.

Seungcheol mengusap surai pirang milik Jeonghan, Jeonghan mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya secara tak langsung menatap burung burung kecil yang bertengger di kabel-kabel listrik lalu terbang ke berbagai arah, bebas.

"Seungcheol.. aku ingin terbang" ucap Jeonghan tanpa sadar.

"Terbang?" Seungcheol mengulangi ucapan Jeonghan, dia bangkit dari duduknya lalu jongkok di depan Jeonghan. Jeonghan hanya diam menatap punggung Seungcheol heran.

"Naiklah, aku akan membawa mu terbang" tuturnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang Jeonghan bertengger di punggung Seungcheol, tangannya dikalungkan di leher Seungcheol. Seungcheol berlari dengan membawa Jeonghan di punggungnya, layaknya seorang ayam menggendong anaknya.

"Lihatlah orang itu pasti masa kecilnya kurang bahagia pfft" cibir salah satu perempuan yang baru saja di lewati oleh mereka.

 _Menilai dari satu sudut pandang?_

Saat mendengar cibiran itu, Seungcheol mengeluarkan suara seperti pesawat dengan harapan Jeonghan tidak mendengar ucapan perempuan tadi.

"Ahaha... Aku tak suka mendengarnya. Tapi memang begitu kenyataannya kan?" Ucap Jeonghan seraya tertawa canggung.

Seungcheol menggelengkan kepalanya cepat lalu tersenyum kearah Jeonghan. Seungcheol menurunkan tubuh Jeonghan dari punggungnya lalu menangkup pipi tirus Jeonghan dengan kedua tangannya. "Tak perlu kau hirau. Cukup dengarkan apa yang hati mu katakan."

Senyum Jeonghan luntur seketika, wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi yang begitu datar. Tanpa emosi. Dia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, lalu menarik napasnya berat. Tangan Seungcheol yang berada di pipi Jeonghan merasakan setetes air membasahi tangannya.

"Aku tidak tau kenapa aku menangis, aku yakin ini bukan perasaan sedih. Aku—" ucapan Jeonghan terhenti sejenak, dia berusaha mengontrol dirinya yang mungkin sedang kacau, sangat kacau. Diturunkan tangannya yang tadi menutup wajahnya,

"—rasanya ingin, mati." Lanjut Jeonghan seraya tersenyum kecil kearah Seungcheol.

Seungcheol membawa Jeonghan ke dalam dekapannya, dia mendekap Jeonghan begitu erat. Mengusap rambut Jeonghan yang mulai memanjang.

"Belum saatnya untuk mati Han, aku mau kau mendengar ucapanku tanpa menginterupsi, oke?"

Jeonghan hanya dia di dalam dekapan Seungcheol.

"Jangan pergi, aku mencintaimu Yoon Jeonghan." Ucap Seungcheol dengan suara dalam.

Mata Jeonghan melebar, jantungnya berdegup kencang, napasnya tercekat, lagi-lagi matanya meneteskan air mata.

 _Apa ini, kenapa otakku tak dapat berfungsi, kenapa rasanya dunia berhenti._

 _Dan sekarang_

 _Aku benar-benar_

 _—mati._

 **•FIN•**

Keii cuma mau bilang, makasih udah baca dan maaf kalau gaje.

Ini 90% diambil dari pengalaman keii, siapa tau ada yang pernah ngerasain hal yang sama ehehe ;)

Jaa~ ne!


End file.
